1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garment for animals, who reside in, or visit, human habitats, such as houses and apartments, and the like.
More specifically, the invention relates to an adjustable dog diaper garment adapted to be worn by such animals, and worn in conjunction with selected disposable pads. The garment includes an adjustable chest portion worn around the animal's neck, an adjustable body portion, and an adjustable tail portion that allows the garment to be easily adjusted to provide comfort for the dog and a secure customizable fit to enhance effectiveness by preventing slippage or escape. The garment precludes the inconvenience of soiling, and damage caused by indoor dog urination. The dog owner or caregiver can selectively vary the type of disposable pad used with the adjustable dog diaper garment, depending upon the amount of liquid waste produced by the animal. In addition, when worn by a male dog, or a non-spayed female dog in heat, the adjustable dog diaper garment prevents mating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the owners of dogs love their dogs, no one likes the inconvenience of soiling and/or damage caused by indoor urination. Dogs and other animals may experience a temporary or permanent inability to control urinary discharge. This may be due to advanced age, a medical condition or surgery, submissive or excitable urination, male dog marking, or the dog not being housebroken. This incontinence can lead to indoor dog urination and the damage resulting therefrom.
A number of dog diapers are available that seek to address this problem. However, many existing diapers tend to be ineffective as they cannot be adequately adjusted to fit the dog securely, to prevent slipping or escape, and the user cannot vary the type of disposable pad used with the dog diaper to take into account the amount of liquid waste produced by the animal. Disposable dog diapers may be expensive, and reusable diapers must be removed from the dog and washed frequently.
There thus exists a continuing need for a new and improved dog diaper which is effective in precluding the inconvenience and damage caused by indoor dog urination, and when worn by a male dog, or when worn by a non-spayed female dog in heat, will prevent mating. The present invention, namely an adjustable dog diaper garment, provides a garment which is adjustable to provide comfort for the dog, and a secure, customized fit to enhance effectiveness by preventing slippage or escape. In addition, the adjustable pet diaper garment allows the pet owner, or caregiver, to vary the type of disposable pad used to collect and contain the liquid waste. The cost of use is low because it is only the disposable pad that is changed regularly. The disposable pad can be replaced easily and the adjustable dog diaper garment does not need to be washed as frequently as a typical dog diaper with integral absorbent material.